


You Set My Heart On Fire

by barchieisendgame



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Past Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Past Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barchieisendgame/pseuds/barchieisendgame
Summary: “You set my heart on fire Archie Andrews.” #BarchieOnFire
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 25





	You Set My Heart On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Archie and Betty have a roleplaying kink, enjoy

Betty’s POV

Betty sat in bed going over paperwork, she and Charles had been working their asses off trying to track down Polly who had been missing for weeks now. Puffing her cheeks and letting out a sigh of frustration she brought her hands up and pulled at her hair. She seriously needed to relieve some tension. 

The sound of her phone buzzing on her desk signaling she got a text brought her out of her stressful thoughts. Standing up she walked over and picked it up. She couldn’t help but bite her lip as she read what it said. 

The time read 11:00 pm, Archie was currently at the station alone, he’d texted that he’d be working late and wouldn’t be able to come over. The two had been secretly seeing each other for a couple of years now, after they both moved back to Riverdale neither of them was able to deny their love for each other any longer, and with Jughead and Veronica living in different places they soon gave in to their feelings and started up an exciting, unexpected, and active relationship. 

“There’s a fire ;)” she quickly texted setting her phone back down on her desk as she walked into her bathroom to get ready for her man to come ‘save’ her.

Archie’s POV

Finding himself dozing off after he sent that text to Betty he almost fell out of his chair when his phone startled him and went off again. Running his hand down his face, he yawned before picking it up. 

“There’s a fire ;)” it read. Archie’s eyes widened and of course, his immediate reaction was to get up and put on his gear, but then he looked at his phone again and he noticed the winky face. He couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh, his girl thought she was cute trying to stage a fire just to get him to come to see her. 

Now that he thought about it, it wasn’t that bad of an idea, he’d been here for hours going over paperwork and working out, stopping by his girlfriend's house for a few minutes couldn’t hurt? Already deciding he put on his jacket, then his hat, and got inside the truck, turning the lights on for dramatic effect. 

Betty’s POV

Betty had purposely put a fork in the microwave so the fire alarm would go off, then she rushed upstairs in only Archie’s white dress shirt and her pink panties. Her hair was done just the way he liked it and she wasn’t wearing any make-up. When she heard sirens getting nearer she jumped a bit in place as she laid down on her carpet to make it look real. 

Archie’s POV

Turning off the siren he made his way up the Cooper’s driveway, the door was locked so following protocol he broke it down if Alice caught wind of any of this she’d castrate him. Luckily she was no longer living in river dale, having moved away to be with FP and JellyBean, so Betty lived in this house alone. Staying in character he rushed up the stairs. 

Betty’s POV

Betty couldn’t stop laughing as she laid on the carpet waiting to be ‘rescued’ she was getting hot just thinking about it, seeing him in his uniform always got her going and this was not the first time they've role played before, it just so happened to be a kink of theirs that they enjoyed, a lot. “Firefighter Andrews, save me!” She cried out dramatically, through her laughter. 

Archie’s POV

Archie smirked, already feeling the effects even just her voice had on him he slid down his suspenders only to take his navy shirt off, throwing it behind him he pulled the straps to his suspenders back up and kept the hat on. Getting back into character he pounded on her bedroom door. “Ms. Cooper, is the doorknob hot?” He spoke against it, waiting for her answer. “No, but something else is, come put out my fire Firefighter Andrews!” Archie groaned before stepping back and kicking the door down and off the hinges. 

Betty’s POV

Betty’s eyes widened as she watched Archie literally kick down her door wearing nothing but his yellow suspenders and his firefighter hat. The sight alone had her panting excitedly. 

Archie’s POV

Archie reached down and swooped her up in his arms. “Where’s the fire?” Betty licked her lips before moving her hand down toward her panties. Archie groaned. “You’re gonna be the death of me, woman.” 

Betty’s POV

Betty leaned in and whispered into his ear. “Use your hose to put out my fire Arch.” She didn’t care if she broke character her mind was fogged up, all she could think about was hot sweaty sex with her boyfriend and how much he loved it when she called him that. 

Archie’s POV

Archie growled, making Betty let out a cackle. Throwing her down on her bed he undid the straps to his suspenders and let them fall down to the carpet. He made sure to keep his eyes on her the entire time, the way she was staring at him had him working faster to get undressed. Once he was naked, he stood above her. Betty smirked before leaping off her bed and into his arms, Archie caught her easily laughing at how cute she was. 

Betty’s POV

Leaning in she kissed at his neck, nipping, and sucking on his sweet spot. The two had engaged in many sexual encounters in the two years they’ve been together, this was certainly not the first and won’t be the last. “Something is burning.” She teased nibbling on his earlobe which made him let out a moan and his eyes roll back. 

Archie’s POV

Staying in character he set her down. “Stop, drop, and roll, Betts.” He ordered. He just then noticed what she was wearing and almost came right there. There was nothing sexier than Betty wearing his clothes, there was nothing sexier than Betty is period. Once she was on the carpet she did as he ordered, trying to keep her eyes on him the whole time. 

Archie got down on his knees and pulled her up so her back was against his chest, he ran his hands down her sides then roughly spun her around to face him. Betty gasped, as the two stared intently at each other. Faster than lightening Archie pulled apart his shirt, the buttons flying everywhere, this made Betty moan loudly as she felt the cool air on her now bare chest. 

Betty’s POV

Squirming and panting she found her eyes moving down to Archie’s lips, his hot pink and very kissable lips. She was about to lean in and kiss him when Archie grabbed hold of her hair and threw her head back then leaned down and started to lick, suck, and kiss her neck. Betty ran her hands down his abs, her nails digging in slightly. “Arch.” She gasped out, her eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Archie’s POV

Archie didn’t say anything he slipped his hands inside of her panties and cupped her dripping sex in his palm. He kissed down her neck till he got to her shoulder. “You got some serious ass Betty Cooper” he said before he bit down on her shoulder while he started to rub her clit between his two fingers. 

Betty’s POV

Betty moved her hips forward trying to create any kind of friction to help with the ache. “I feel like I’m on fire.” She panted out, sweat building up everywhere on her body, she was desperate for relief, after such a stressful day she needed a release. 

Archie’s POV

Archie knew how stressed Betty was, and wanted nothing more than to help her through it. He felt so helpless watching her try to track down Polly but never getting any leads to where she actually went. 

“Come here beautiful.” He pulled her close, then stood up with her in his arms. Throwing her down on her bed he got on top. He pushed her hair out of her eyes then he kissed her forehead, both of her cheeks until finally, he captured her lips with his.

Betty’s POV

Betty pulled away just enough to say. “You set my heart on fire Archie Andrews.” With her forehead against his, she immediately kissed back moaned into it then leaning up to wrap her arms around him trying to get as close as possible. “Arch.” She whimpered, running her hands up and down his back, digging her nails in as he moved down her body kissing every inch until he was between her legs.

Archie’s POV

“I don’t think I want to put that out anytime soon.” He kissed both of her inner thighs then hovered over her pink panties. They were soaking wet, he moved his nose over them smirking as he felt her tremble. 

Betty’s POV

She rocked back and forth as she waited for him to do something, anything. When she heard the sound of elastic ripping apart she gasped. “Arch!” She cried out. He had just ripped her panties off, the thought made her wetter than ever. “My heart isn’t the only thing you set on fire.” She moaned out. 

Archie’s POV

“Oh yeah, what else?” He asked as he slowly moved in and blew hot air on her wetness. “Is it this?” He whispered. “Is this where the fire is baby?” He looked at her. Betty nodded eagerly biting her lip down hard. Spreading her legs apart more he moved in closer.

Betty’s POV

Betty’s eyes rolled back as he started licking up and down. Arching her back up she reached out and grabbed hold of his hair, she tugged at it roughly as his tongue entered her opening.

Archie’s POV

Archie started moving his tongue in and out, grabbing hold of her sides to move her with the pace he was going. he groaned against her as she pulled and tugged on his hair hard. pulling away he looked up at her, her juices covering his face. “I think you need something else.” He kissed up her stomach toward her breasts. 

Betty’s POV

Betty was a withering mess, she was on edge and just needed his cock inside her to get her there. “You know what I need.” She growled sitting up then straddling him, her wet slit covering his hard cock. 

Archie’s POV

Archie groaned as he let her take control. He found it incredibly sexy when she took what she wanted. Betty reached down and took off his hat putting it on her head. Archie grinned as he watched her. 

Betty’s POV

Betty positioned herself right above his cock, she rubbed his balls which made Archie cry out with a gasp. Grinding on his cock she kept teasing the tip with only her pussy lips, knowing it was driving him crazy.

Archie’s POV

“Betts” he warned her, about to just push her down on him, taking her to the hilt. “c’mon.” He grunted moving to slap her ass.

Betty’s POV

Betty giggled then gasped as he slapped her ass. “Take what’s yours Arch.” She begged, grinding on him faster her nails digging into his chest. Betty liked to be in control sometimes but most of the time she loved it when Archie would drive his cock into her and fucked her until she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Archie’s POV

Archie didn’t need to hear anything more, grabbing hold of her sides he lifted up then slammed her down on his cock. He couldn’t help but moan as he felt her clench around him, knowing he had such an effect on her drove him crazy. 

Betty’s POV

Betty cried out her walls clenching around him almost immediately as one of the strongest orgasms she’d ever had hit her like an atomic bomb, even though she was trembling she still moved on top of him seeking out more pleasure that she knew he could give her. 

Archie’s POV

Archie was grunting and moaning as she rode him, hard. he knew she was trying to get herself there but ever since they’d become so sexually active she hadn’t been able to, this was a huge ego boost for him knowing that he was the only one that could give his girl an orgasm. 

Betty’s POV

Betty was moving like mad on top of him desperate to reach her peak but coming up short each time, she moved down to rub her clit as she sped up. Archie was panting under her so she knew he was close. “Arch.” She whined out. 

Archie’s POV

Archie moved her hand then spit on his before rubbing her clit furiously, he looked at her to see if she was close, her eyes were rolled back and her mouth was open but she kept pushing her hips forward. Taking away his hand he quickly replaced it with his cock. He was pulsing and just seconds away from exploding but he wanted to get there with her. 

Betty’s POV

Betty gasped as she felt him fill her up. “Yes!” She cried out as he started thrusting in and out. Reaching down she started rubbing her clit. “Harder!” She begged. 

Archie’s POV

Archie pushed her hand away, wanting to get her there on his own. Betty was about to protest when he pulled out then slammed back in, hard. After doing this a couple of times he knew she was close as her walls were clenching around him. Spitting on his fingers again he started rubbing her clit, 

Betty’s POV

Betty felt her toes start to curl, she was so close. “So close.” She panted.

Archie’s POV

Archie flipped them over so he was on top “Cum on my cock.” He demanded, sweat pouring off him, his balls were aching, dying to be emptied. “Let my cum put out your fire.” He whispered in her ear before slowing down his pace, he lifted her leg to go deeper.

Betty’s POV

Betty swore she saw stars as she let go, the orgasm so intense she lost her breath and started to gasp for air a bit. “I’m cumming!” She cried out as wave after wave of pleasure hit her, when Archie moved his hand down to rub her clit again, she lost it. She moved her hips back and forth. 

“I’m- cum-.” Not being able to finish her sentence her head fell back as she felt a gush of liquid squirt out of her. Her legs started shaking uncontrollably as she squirted on his cock.

Archie’s POV

Archie groaned out loudly. “Holy shit!” He watched in amazement as she squirted like a hose on his cock. Not being able to hold it anymore he let go, leaning down to hide his face in her neck as he came hard inside her. “Look at that, you put out your own fire.” He teased, breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

Betty’s POV

“I love you.” She rolled over so she was facing him, he smiled stroking her cheek looking lovingly into her eyes. "I love you too." she was about to lean in for a kiss when the fire alarm went off again. 

No one’s POV

The loud noise startled them both, flying off the bed Archie ran down the stairs, not even caring that he was bare ass naked. Betty wrapped her bed sheet around her before following after him. 

Betty’s POV

Entering the kitchen she felt herself blush when she saw what Archie was holding. “A fork?” He asked through his laughter. Betty pouted before walking over to him. 

Archie’s POV

Archie laughed before taking her in his arms and kissing her forehead. “You should know I’d come even if there wasn’t a fire.” 

Betty’s POV

“I know, but this was fun, wasn’t it?” She asked with her eyebrow raised as if saying she was ready for round two.

Archie’s POV

“Totally worth fixing both your front door and bedroom door.” He said before reaching down and scooping her up in his arms then running back upstairs to her room, leaving the half-melted fork on the kitchen counter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I would appreciate it so much if you left a comment or a kudos. Thanks for reading.


End file.
